When Fate Takes Its Course
by Idshipthat101
Summary: What happens when a girl moves from America to Japan, reunites with her pen-pal Haruhi, continues her singing career, meets a crazy group of handsome young men and possibly falls in love? Well join Aria Ketsuki and find out! TakashixOC MorixOC Rated T for Language, kissing and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Japan!

When Fate Takes Its Course

 **Aria Ketsuki** age **16**.

 **Looks:** Hourglass figure, silvery-blue eyes with dark long eye lashes. Her hair is a maroon to blonde ombré that goes down to the middle of her back. She has plump, rosy (sp?) pink, lips. A little bit of a tan, but still pretty fairly colored skin.

 **Likes:** Singing, dancing, music, make-up, art, friends, and doing hair (which happened to be her part time job before she moved to Japan).

 **Family:**

Mother- Loretta Ketsuki (married into husbands' family) famous fashion designer that is well known around the world; was offered a partnership with Mrs. Hitachiin in the fashion industry which caused the urgent move to Japan.

Father- Akito Ketsuki (Caucasian but originally from Japan) owner of a large mining company that has made his family wealthy for generations and has founded a well-known real estate agency. Akito was able to move to Japan to broaden his businesses overseas and help build relationships with other wealthy families to back him up and have allies.

 **Background:** Grew up in California, spent a summer in Alaska when she was nine. Her parents were never home so she became very close to the homes' house keepers and cooks. At age 10, Aria began writing to a pen-pal in Japan which lead to her urge to explore foreign languages. By 12, she was fluent in Japanese, French, Spanish, and a little of Italian. By the age of 13 she was very close to her pen-pal and even had spent a summer overseas with her. Right after she turned 15 her parents told her she was moving to Japan.

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Host Club!**

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Di-" I silenced my alarm on my phone and rolled over in bed, covering myself in a cocoon of blankets.

"Miss. Aria, are you awake yet?" I heard Kelsey, the maid who mainly takes care of me, yells through the door. I groan. I hear the door open and I roll over farther from the loud, cheery voice.

"Aria, it's time to get up! This is my third time coming in here and if you don't get up now, you are going to be late with the chairman at school." She ripped the blankets- along with me- off the bed. I flumped to the floor and groaned even louder as Kelsey only laughed, walking away, blankets in hand. I sighed, knowing she was right and got up. I slipped into my monster slippers and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I put on my makeup for the day and curled my hair, knowing I needed to give off perfect first impressions. A lesson my mother has burned into my brain.

I put on a black undershirt with a red plaid shirt on top, leaving it unbuttoned. I slid into a pair of lightly ripped jeans and put on my jewelry. A gold necklace with "dream" engraved and a longer necklace with a white opal pendant that had multiple chains hanging from it. I threw on some bracelets and put on my black ankle high, high heeled boots. I walked down the stairs to see Kelsey smiling at me.

"I'm glad you're ready; but jeans with holes? Shouldn't you wear a dress?" I laughed at her concern.

"I think he'll understand, since this is how most dress in America." I gave her a quick hug and walked out into the limo that was waiting for me. I dug out a paper from my purse that had my destination on it. I smiled.

 _"_ _Ouran High School Academy. Music Room #3."_

*Bibbity Boppity Time Skippity Boob*

After filling out all the papers for school and ordering 5 uniforms – which I was allowed to modify as long as Mr. Suoh approved- I bowed and left his office. I went through the packet of papers I had gotten and finally found a map.

"Thank God… Even with this I'll probably get lost here." I mutterd to myself, looking for the third music room of the school. Once I found it on the map I started in the direction I hoped it was in.

"What school needs three music rooms?" I panted, finally at the top of all the stairs. I walked up to the room which had a sign, "Host Club Canceled- Very Sorry, Tamaki" I was about to leave but I heard some yelling from inside and decided to go in. _"Aria, you've seen enough horror movies to know better than to walk toward the screaming…"_ I mentally sighed to myself again and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

What I saw easily made my mouth drop to the floor.

A child eating an entire cake by himself with a taller man sitting beside him just watching like it was a normal occurrence. Across the room a tall blonde was frantically yelling and flailing his arms around at a set of twins.

"Why, hello my dear maiden, I haven't seen you around here before. Could you possibly be the new transfer student from America?" A tall man with black hair and glasses forcibly smiled at me. His eyes held a knowing-yet creepy look to them. I nodded with an eyebrow raised as he smirked.

"I am sorry to tell you but the Host Club is closed today, can I schedule you in sometime tomorrow perhaps? Do you know which type you prefer? The boy Lolita type, the strong silent type, the mischievous type, the normal type, the princely type, or," He paused closing into my face, "the cool type?" I stared blankly at this man. Is he for real?

"Uh, is Haruhi Fujioka here?" By now everyone had stopped to look over at us. And then to Haruhi. Then you guessed it, back to me.

"Aria? Is that you?" A voice shouted from behind the crowd that had gathered.

"Haruhi!" I ran towards her as she put the tray of tea pots down and engulfed her in a hug. I pulled her out of the hug and held on to her shoulders.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked, taking a step back to look at her overall appearance.

"Well, a few kids got gum stuck in my hair a few days before school started- wait, what are you even doing here?" I pouted playfully.

"Do you not want me here? I guess I can go…" I went to turn around and I could hear Haruhi roll her eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean. Why are you in Japan?" I grinned. But before I could answer a voice spoke up for me.

"Haruhi, Aria is the new transfer student to class 1A from America, but how do you know her?" I looked at him weird again, still wondering how he knew all this about me, before I could ask him Haruhi jumped on me, giving me another hug.

"Oh Aria! I'm so happy! I can't believe you're really here! I haven't seen you in so long!" I smirked. "Two and a half years to be exact, but I told you I would be back to see you and since were both going to the same school now and all I thought I'd surprise you!" She sweat dropped at my grin.

"In other words, you lost my address so you had to meet me at school." A sweat dropped formed on my head as well but my grinned never left my face as I nodded.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked down to see the cute little blonde boy looking up at me with a slight blush on his face. "Yes?" I said as I kneeled down to his height.

"You're really pretty!" My smile only got bigger. I hugged him, "Why thank you! My names Aria, what's yours?"

"My names Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey. And this-"He pulled out a big pink stuffed bunny, "is Usa-chan!" Would you like to hold him?" I could not resist those eyes and nodded. He handed me the bunny and I held it tightly to my chest as he continued to drag me by my other hand, and away from Haruhi. When I looked back at her she gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged. _"That poor girl has no idea what she's in for…"_ Haruhi shook her head, smiling even bigger.

Honey dragged me over to the tall, stoic man had been sitting next to him. And when I mean tall, I mean this guy had at least a good foot on me.

"This is Taka-chan! But everyone calls him Mori." I smiled up at him, and he returned it. Another tug on my hand and I looked down at Honey giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. _Oh no…_ "Want to have some cake with Mori-chan and I? Pretty please?" I giggled as he climbed his way up the tall Mori.

"I'm really sorry Honey but I can't today. I just stopped by to see Haruhi real quick and see what club it is that she was in." As if on cue, the taller blonde who had been screaming earlier came to my side with a rose in hand and twirled me into him and dipped me low to the ground, "Well, if it's the Host Club you are interested in, then please," He got closer to my face, "let me explain it to you." He pulled me back up and handed me the rose and got into a pose. "The Ouran Host Club is where the schools most handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's playground for the super rich and beautiful. And I, Tamaki Suoh, am the president of this club." I nodded, covering my mouth as another giggle fit was about to erupt.

"And Haruhi you are here, why? This doesn't really seem like your thing…" I said walking towards the girl. Then a light bulb went off in my head and I realized she was wearing the same uniform as the rest of the men. I gave her a look.

"It's not you think… It's a long story but to cut it short, I broke an expensive vase and since everyone thinks I'm already a dude I went with it and this is the fastest way to pay off my debt." I nodded, slowly. Trying to take it all in. _So this is Japan._

"Ketsuki? That name rings a bell… Oh that's right. You must be related to Akito Ketsuki, owner of Ketsuki Mines and Real Estate. Am I correct?" I turned to the glasses boy.

"Okay… How do you know so much about me? This is starting to get very creepy." His smirk only got bigger, it's like you could see his ego grow. "I have my ways, Miss. Ketsuki. I am Kyoya Ootori" He took my hand and kissed it. The two red headed twins popped out behind him. "Which means he read it on your file for the school." Kyoyas' head dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Kyoya didn't seem like the one who got found out very often, but I plan to change that. My phone ringed and I looked at it and saw it was a text from Riku, our new driver, saying he was here.

"Well, I'm sorry guys but I have to go. Bye Honey-senpai! Here is Usa-chan back," I handed the bunny to the small boy and gave him a big hug. "I promise I'll eat cake with you tomorrow, okay?" His frown turned into a smile as he jumped into the hug. "Okay Ari-chan!" I smiled down at him and got up. I walked over to Haruhi and gave her a hug, too. "Here's my new number so you can get a hold of me, okay?" She nodded and hugged back.

"Bye guys! It was very nice meeting you all. I'll see you tomorrow!" They all waved and said their goodbyes as I walked out the door and down the evil stairs to my car.

"Did you have a nice time, Miss. Ketsuki?" Riku smiled as he opened the door for me.

"I told you Riku; just call me Aria, please. And yes I did. I'm actually excited to go to school here, if you can believe that." The middle aged man laughed as we drove off heading to my house.

*Few Hours Later*

"And finished!" My mother made the final adjustments to my uniform, which the chairman was very fond of, especially learning that it was going to be a Loretta Ketsuki adjustment on his schools uniform. Mainly all we did was make it a wide neck line and a high low to the skirt part of the dress and added some fabric so that it wasn't showing so much leg.

"Okay now change into the dress we agreed on, we have to get going if we are going to get to the Hitachiins' house on time." I nodded and went into my bathroom, taking along the dress. It was a strapless dark blue dress with a thick, sparkling strap underneath my breasts. The dress went down to my ankles and I put on my favorite silver high heels and a silver bracelet and walked down into the living room to meet my parents.

"You look beautiful, my dear." I smiled up at my dad as he kissed my cheeks. I thanked him and we all walked out into the limo and drove to my mother's new partners' home for dinner.

We pulled up to a beautiful light grey modern styled house. It was stunning.

My father helped my mother and I out and we walked up to the door.

"Loretta! My darling you look as beautiful as ever and is this your daughter? Oh my goodness!" A beautiful red headed woman came out and hugged me, which I returned with a smile. I love how energetic she was. Well come on in guys! My husband is away on business but my sons are here. Actually I think they are your age Aria. What school are you going to?" I was too busy looking at all of the paintings and gorgeous art work to notice everyone staring. I blushed a deep red. "Uh, I'm sorry… I didn't catch that…" She laughed it off along with my mother.

"You'll have to forgive her Yuzuha, she absolutely adores art work. She's attending Ouran Academy. She'll be in class 1A." A big smile rose on Yuzuha's face. "So are my boys! Come, let's get sit for dinner, they should be in there already." After a few more minutes of walking we entered their dining room and I gasped. It was the twins from the Host Club!

"Aria? I didn't know your mother was joining with ours." I smiled and waved.

"Neither did I! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get your names today though…" They both gave me a smile.

"I am Hikaru and this is Kaoru." I nodded and sat between the two, with our parents on the other side. My dad pretending to be interested in the ladies conversation while I talked to the boys more about the Host Club and Ouran itself.

After dinner we all sat around a table in the living room and had tea. The twins and I exchanged numbers, and we all had a great night full of laughter.

We left giving them all hugs and headed home for a well needed night of sleep. I didn't even take a shower or wash off my makeup. I threw my dress in a corner, put on my extra large pizza tee, and fell straight to sleep, excited for my first day of school tomorrow.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's really only the begging so I know it is a little slow. Please no rude comments but constructive criticism is always welcomed!

XoXo


	2. Chapter 2: The Job of A High School Host

**Chapter 2: A Job of a High School Host (Part 1)**

"Ding! Di-"I jumped out of bed, threw on my monster slippers and ran into my bathroom to do my makeup and curl my hair, putting on music from my phone in full blast.

 **-Kelsey's PoV-**

I walked up the stairs to the young Ketsuki's room praying to Kami not to have a repeat of yesterday.

"I'm still sore from carrying all her blankets…" I yawn and knock on her door.

"Miss. Aria?" Nothing. I knocked again.

"Miss. Aria I'm coming in and you better be up young lady!" I said in a scolding tone, even though I am only roughly ten years older than she is. I threw open the doors to see an empty bed. _The hell?_ I heard music from her bathroom and knew I'd have a smooth morning. I smiled. _Easy_ peasey _._ I left her room and down the stairs to the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee to go for school and after she leaves I'll start cleaning. I nodded to myself, mentally prepping my day.

 **-Aria's PoV-**

I walked out of my bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Still listening to "Honky Tonk BaDonkaDonk" by Trace Adkins as I threw off my top, changed underwear, put on my neon pink bra, and my ugly duck colored dress. _At least it's not going to tight on my throat._

I ran out into the hallway and toward the kitchen and smiled at the smell of coffee.

"Thank you, Kelsey." I gave her a quick hug and grabbed the cup of joe, along with my purse, cell phone, and books and headed out the door to ride with Riku to school.

We drove up to a very large pink school. _Who paints a school pink?_ I mentally shook my head. Riku opened the door and helped me out.

"Have an amazing day, Aria. If you need me, I am one call away." I gave him a nervous smile as a thank you.

I took a deep breath and started to take a step forward. I say started because as soon as I did, a bright small blonde hopped on to me, engulfing me in a bear hug, causing me to step back.

Once I realized what- I mean who it was I returned the hug.

"Riri-chan! We've been waiting for you!" I shuffled all of my school supplies over to my left hip and Honey on my right.

"Oh? Who's "we"?" Honey pointed towards Mori who was carrying two backpacks- most likely his and Honeys. He smiled to greet me, which I warmly returned.

"Good morning Mori-senpai."

"Mitsukuni." Mori looked down at the boy- er – man.

"Oh right." Honey jumped down. "I'm sorry Riri-chan." He was looking down with such sad eyes it broke my heart.

"It's alright Honey-senpai. I don't mind. Just give me a heads up next time, okay?" I gave him a kiss on his forehead and instantly he was back to his bubbly self.

"We're going to walk you to class, isn't that right, Taka-chan?"

"Ah." Was the taller seniors reply. Honey took my hand and led the way, with Mori in tow after on the other side of me.

Honey started to talk about the Host Club and all the kinds of cakes that were his favorites.

"Honey-senpai, isn't eating all that sugar bad for you?" He shook his head.

"I brush my teeth two times a day!"I looked at Mori who seemed to be deep in his own conversation with himself. "Okay… As long as you stay healthy." He smiled back at me and then continued going on about his favorite place to get cake.

"Maybe one day you two can come over to my house and we can make our own cake, homemade." Honey stopped, causing me to stop and Mori to bump into me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled up at him to show I was fine.

"You know how to bake a cake?" Honey practically screamed. I nodded. Honey went into a dazed mood. Mori pulled me over a little.

"Is everything okay, Mori-senpai?" He looked straight into my eyes and this was the first time I got to really look into his. He had silver eyes that easily made me feel safe.

"Don't disappoint Mitsukuni. He really looks up to you." I smiled at him, taking a minute to figure out how to word my response.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I may not have known you guys long, but I consider Honey-senpai like a little brother." He nodded; I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Finally you're here Aria! Come on in, class is about to start!" Tamaki came out and dragged me into the full classroom and waved goodbye to the seniors.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she allowed me to pick my own seat and since I had only missed the first day of school I didn't have any homework but I was welcomed to read the first chapter of our History book, since that was really all that wasn't a review. Naturally I sat next to the left of Tamaki, Kyoya on his right.

"Hey Aria, was that Honey and Mori that was with you?"

"Yeah they waited for me outside and walked me to class." He nodded and we talked till class started then I tuned Tamaki out and tried to listen, trying to ignore the blonde beside me going on about his beauty and plans for the Host Club.

It was time for lunch and Tamaki, Kyoya and I all walked to the cafeteria together. I held my bento box I had brought with me in my hand but as we went into the cafeteria I tried to help me hide it. My mouth dropped when I saw how big it was. This cafeteria literally had two stories.

"Riri-chan! Tama-chan! Over here! Lookie what we brought from home!" Honey jumped off of Mori's shoulders to pass out plates. I was the only one who accepted one.

My eyes lit up when Mori handed me a huge slice of chocolate cake.

"This looks amazing guys! Thank you! And chocolate. My favorite!"

"Ah." Mori smiled down at me and placed his hand on my head for a moment and then took it off to eat his lunch. Honey was too busy stuffing his face with cake to say anything back. I grinned and joined him. Within minutes my piece was gone and I looked up to see the Host Club staring at me. Mori took my dirty place away and I replaced it with my bento.

"Yes?..." "Aria" I looked at Mori and he wiped away a crumb from my mouth like he had done Honey a few moments before.

"Th- Thank you Mori-senpai." He nodded at me.

"She eats cake almost as fast as Honey-senpai!" I heard the others whisper to each other and even Haruhi, whom I know to be in fact a glutton, stare at me like I had grown another head. Tamaki went on about how a lady shouldn't stuff her face, to which I rolled my eyes. As I opened my bento I felt more eyes on me. I looked up at the Host Club and noticed they had gone back to talking amongst themselves, well mostly. Mori was watching Honey and Kyoya was writing as usual in his little black book. _Hehe. He probably does have some dirty stuff in that book…_ I looked around the room and noticed a lot of girls, and I do mean a lot of girls were glaring at me. I shrunk in my seat and ate my food as fast as I could. Frowning knowing I wasn't savoring it as much as I should.

Once class was over I collected all my things into my messenger bag. As I walked out of the classroom I noticed Tamaki and Kyoya waiting for me. I waved goodbye at them with a smile, but that dropped when they started over to me.

"Aria-chan! We are here to formally escort you to the Host Club!" I went white thinking back to all the girls from the lunch room, not saying I wouldn't be able take them, I just promised my parents I would behave here.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Tamaki but I probably shouldn't…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Tamaki started to cry. _Oh please no…_

"Please Aria? I'll even let you hold Kuma-chan!" He held out a brown stuffed bear. I looked over at Kyoya for help, quickly realizing he wasn't even paying attention. I looked back at Tamaki and he had the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"Plus you can get free cake with Honey and Haruhi." Kyoya finally spoke. My eyes lit up at the sound of cake.

"Let's go!" I grabbed the two handsome boys and dragged them down the hall.

"Aria, the Host Club is the other way." Kyoya coughed, pushing up his glasses.

I walked in with the boys to a tropical forest. Palm trees, bright giant flowers, even sand on the ground. _Isn't it just_ the _beginning of spring?_ Tamaki and Kyoya left to change while I Just looked around, enjoying the warmth and taking off my shoes and socks, placing them by a tree.

"Riri-chan!" I saw Honey running and I picked him up and twirled him around, making him laugh.

"Honey-senpai you look so cute!" He put a salmon pink lei on around my neck. "Now we're matching!" He wore a pair of loose yellow pants with light pink flowers at the bottom all tied together with a dark lavender sash around his waist.

"Where's Mori-senpai?" When I looked up I had to double check I wasn't drooling, and to keep my blush down to a minimal. Before me was Mori, shirtless, _Oh my he is so fit…_ , He had ona stripped plum colored headband that matched his loose plum pants and a lavender sash tied lowly on his waist. _I would love to stroke his abs… Okay Aria. Control yourself. Don't let the hormones win. Back to describing._ A gold strap hung from his should down to the ground.

"You look very good too, Mori-senpai." I smiled up to him and he placed his hand on my head. _This must be how he connects to people._ He smiled thanks in return. Honey grabbed my hand and led me to what I assumed to be their table to wait until they finished greeting the customers. While I waited, and to distract me from the cakes on the table, I took out my sketch book and started to draw Mori in his outfit today, which Honey informed me was Bali-inspired. When I realized what I was doing I blushed and quickly outlined Honey on one side of Mori's shoulders and Usa-chan on the other.

"That is quite the talent you have there Aria-hime, but may I ask you to come sit with me today?" Kyoya smiled down at me, making his glasses tint and hinting he had something planned, and held his hand out for me to grab.

"Of course Kyoya, is there something you need of me?" I asked once we sat down and as he pushed in my chair. He sat down infront of me and I saw him grin. I also got the chance to really see what he was wearing today. His loose pants were an olive green with a yellow sash to hold them up and a thick gold necklace on. To my surprise he was very fit and looked actually very good. He must've noticed that I was checking him out because he smirked.

"Do you see something you like?" I smirked back.

"Depends on what you have to offer me."

"Actually we were wondering if you would like to join the Host Club." I just stared at him as Haruhi came by to give us some kind of tropical drink.

"I'm not into girls, Kyoya." To my surprise he laughed what seemed to be a real laugh. Haruhi looked back and forth between the two of us with a funny look on her face.

"Of course I know that. I was thinking more along the lines of a _waitress_. Then Haruhi would have more time to get more clients." _That bastard using Haruhi on me…_ I set my hands together underneath my hands, reminding me of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto.

"As long as all of my profits go towards Haruhi's debts." His eyebrow rose.

"Oh?" I nodded.

"I also have a few ideas on how you could get some extra money for the club, too." Kyoya's grin reappeared.

"So do I." I didn't know then what exactly he meant by that but I knew I didn't like that evil grin of his.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party next week." Kyoya, Haruhi, and I went over to the tiki bar to listen in.

"Is it going to be formal?" A guest of the twins asked.

"Yes in fact. We rented the schools largest hall." Hikaru (Yes, I learned the difference between to two pretty quickly from our nightly phone calls, they were stunned, we moved past it quickly.) started. "Yes, it is the perfect place for dancing!" Koaru piped in, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist. I tuned them out once they started their twinscest act, not saying they aren't attractive, it's just not my type. Plus I see them more like siblings now.

"…Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies." What I found out to be Kyoyas' "money making" grin came back.

"So did you come up with the tropical theme?" I looked at him, leaning on Haruhi.

"I have no decision making authority, only the Host Clubs president does, but I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

"So he's the real brains behind the operation…" Haruhi muttered to me while Kyoya smiled back at us innocently. I nodded, giving him the "I'm watching you" hand signal, causing Haruhi and I to laugh at ourselves.

"Haruhi went back over to her table now that her "customers" have arrived. I just sat back and watched, taking in the tropical scene and sipping my fruity drink. It reminded me of a virgin Pina Colada but with strawberries.

I noticed hearts blinking above all of the girls, even at Haruhi's table, and I tried my best at not to laugh. How could they not that he was a she? I shook my head, smiling.

I spent the rest of the club time eating cake with Honey and Mori and answering questions when the girls asked me some, mainly about America and what it was like there and if it was like what it shows on TV.

When everything was cleaned, well the tropical stuff really just "poofed" away, Tamaki was still in the corner sulking. I guess a girl that requested Haruhi and told him that he was her new favorite host. I just wanted some of that ramen. I guess my mouth was watering because a cup of ramen was placed in front of me. I smiled up thanks to Mori, which he returned with a hand on my head.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and comer over to help us with the party?"

"Yeah, does it really bother you that Princess Kamuko has taking a liking to Haruhi?" The boys went on a rant about some host hoping disease. Basically Tamaki was just jealous. Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

Tamaki started yelling, causing Honey to cry into Usa-chan. I put down my cup of ramen and ran over towards him. He jumped into my arms as I rubbed his back.

"It's okay Honey-senpai, he didn't mean to scare you… He's just a big meanie." I glared at Tamaki. "How about after this you come over and we'll make a cake, does that sound good?" Instantly Honey had brightened up.

"Yay! Can Usa-chan and Taka-chan come, too?" I laughed.

"Of course! It wouldn't be the same without them."

"The more I look at the photo, the more amazed I am." I set Honey down and we walked over towards the others that had formed a crowd,. There was a picture of Haruhi from middle school, blown up and framed.

"You can't go around blowing up other peoples pictures!" Haruhi was freaking out by the photo so I took the chance and grabbed out my phone and snapped a quick picture. I snickered.

"How'd you even get this photo Tamaki?" I asked, looking straight at Kyoya, who just smiled innocently at me while pushing up his glasses. Tamaki ignored my question.

"…It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair and I don't care if I look like a dude, ya know?" "You could've just used peanut butter, spaz…" I muttered, rejoining the conversation. She gave me a quick glare but all in all ignored me. I tuned out again grabbing my ramen. When I heard Tamaki scream I almost dropped it. "Mamma?"

"Uh, who is mama exactly?" Hikaru questioned.

"By Host Club ranking with Tamaki being president and daddy, I must assume that is me." Kyoya simply stated. We all just watched Tamaki have his little break down of the episode.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." Haruhi, with her motherly tone, stated matter- of-factly.

"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dance experience? You'll need it for the party." Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"What about you Aria-senpai?" Koaru asked me. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well... Nope." I couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. They all gave me a quick weird "you've got to be kidding me look" and went back to watching Haruhi. _Sheesh. Not everyone who has money knows formal dances…_

"I order you to master the waltz in one week and how it to us at the party! If not I will have no choice but to expose your gender and reduce you back to errand boy! And you!" He turned to me and I yelped back into the person behind me. "If you fail to master it then Haruhi's debt will be doubled! Do you understand?" I nodded quickly. _Who knew Tamaki could be so scary…_ I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Mori. I blushed realizing how close I was. He smiled at me, giving me faith. I nodded back to him, smiling now as well. But that smile faded when I looked over at Haruhi. Poor girl was shaking and pale as a ghost.

"Don't worry Haruhi. We can do this. Plus I already know how to dance most types so this shouldn't be too hard, right?" I sweat dropped. She must've heard the lack of confidence in my voice because she hung her head low.

"So… Can one of you guys teach me?" I looked at the boys. Honey started jumping up and down all excitedly and jumped on me, and the twins both got smirks on their faces.

"Well Honey can't because he is too short." Honey looked down, but I just rubbed his back. "But the twins are fine." I smirked at them as they slinked their arms around my shoulders.

"Oh my, I don't know if I could handle the both of you." I winked at them. We laughed.

"Oh by the way Tamaki, Aria has agreed to our offer to become a waitress of the Host Club." Everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"Did you guys want me to say no?" I gave a fake pouty face.

"Her only terms were that her payments went towards Haruhi's debt and that she could help with ideas on gaining the Club some money." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses while reading out of his notebook.

"Yay! Riri-chan will have more time with us! Isn't that great, Taka-chan?" Mori smiled. I blushed and looked away to Haruhi who was in utter shock.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She ran and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged her back, locking Honey in between. He loved it, laughing about how we made a Honey sandwich.

My phone dinged and I looked down at it to see that it was a text from Riku.

"Oh sorry guys my ride is here. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, are you guys coming with me?" They both nodded and went to get their stuff.

"Kyoya can you send me the usual schedule for the club activities so I can plan y schedule around that please?" "Of course Aria-senpai. We will see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye to everyone and made plans to learn the waltz with the twins in the mornings and after school. Once the boys were done I grabbed my backpack and walked with them out to the white limo that was waiting for us. Riku stepped out to open the door and greet us.

"Welcome Miss. Aria, and who are these young gentlemen?" I smiled up at him. "These are a few of my friends, Mitsukuni Haninozuka-" I pointed to the smaller senior. "And Takashi Morinozuka" I said pointing to Mori. "And this is Riku guys, he drives my family around." I know I could've said driver or chauffer, but I didn't like making it sound that people feel like they were below me because they did stuff for me or had less money.

Riku bowed at the young men and they bowed in return, which made me feel happy that they respected him. We all piled in the car and Riku drove us home, asking us questions about how school was going and trying to pull over the "over protective dad" thing smoothly but questioning the boys. I couldn't help but feel loved. He really was like an uncle to me.

We finally pulled up to my house and we all got out. Once we got in Kelsey was there to greet us. I introduced her to Honey and Mori and quickly excused myself to put everything upstairs and changed into a loose white t-shirt that had meow written in black text with a nose and whiskers on the "W". I also put on some light blue denim jeans and ankle socks and ran back down stairs.

"Let's get baking, ne?" I smiled at the boys who were sitting down having some tea that Kelsey must've gotten them. They smiled and got up and came to me. Well Honey actually ran.

We walked into an empty kitchen since Jesus (Hey- zoose) had an eye appointment at the moment. I pulled out an old recipe box that belonged to my grandmother.

"Riri-chan that looks really old. Have you had it a long time?" I looked over at Honey's curious eyes. "Yes I have actually. It was my grandmothers since she was in her twenties and started cooking professionally. She gave it to me when I was eleven and started cooking for myself."

"Don't you have a chef?" I laughed. "Yes we do, but I love to cook, even if our chef is amazing. "Ah, here it is! It's vanilla, is that alright?" He nodded really fast. I handed out aprons and laughed really hard at Mori's. He had on a light blue apron that went about his hips. Honey's on the other hand went down to almost his feet.

"You guys are so cute! Smile! " I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the two. I was surprised that Mori actually smiled, he even had a little bit of a blush but that just made him look so much cuter.

I gave everyone a task and we went to work. An hour later we had a beautiful cake with lots of sprinkles on it. We eat had a slice.

"This is the best cake I've ever had!" "I'm glad you like it Honey-senpai! What about you Mori?"He nodded to me.

After a little bit we finished eating our cake and I gave Honey the rest in a container (we snacked a lot while waiting for the cake to bake and cool) when they had to leave. I gave then both a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved goodbye from my door as they drove away. When they were out of sight I closed the door and went up to my room since the kitchen was clean.

Once in my room I laid in my bed and started my homework. A ding on my phone and I saw it was an email from Kyoya subjected "Host Club Schedule" I smiled, looked it over quick, and replied a quick "Thanks!" and went back to homework. Once I was done I took a quick shower, put on my over sized Tina Belcher "butts" shirt, and went to bed, actually excited for the next day to come.

Side Note: Sorry guys that this took so long I've been having some things going on and my poor cat got declawed and its been crazy here. But this may not be a big deal but I had 3 favorites, 4 follows, and 4 reviews. And some messages. Just in a few days! Like OMG! I was seriously super giddy and happy and it made me want to write this chapter and get it out a lot faster! So thank you guys for making my day!

And thanks to

Love-FanFiction13

Kyoyalover12

Nisa901

and naes151 for the reviews. It means a lot guys! 3

If you guys have any suggestions please let me know! I'm new to this website so if anyone who is a writer on here can help me that would be AMAZING. I still don't know how to make an authors note (hint why I'm writing down here, hehe.)

Also, if anyone knows some cute designs for line breaks (like for when time passes by) it would be amazing if you could let me know. I cant find any and the one I tried to use didn't work here... Anyway! Thanks again! You guys are amazing I hope you liked my second chapter and I promise to have the next Chapter out before then end of the weekend!

xoxo

Raya


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Chapter 2: A Job of a High School Host (Part 1)**

"Why did we say mornings again?" I mumbled, snuggling deeper into the couch. Where am I did you ask? Oh that's right. I'm in the third music room of Ouran High Private Academy. At six in the morning. To learn the fucking waltz.

"It was your idea." "Yeah we didn't think you'd be so clumsy in the mornings." Hikaru then Koaru said. Or maybe it was the other way around. I just didn't know or really care right now.

"Yeah, on your videos you look like a good dancer." They said together. Did I forget to mention back in America I was kinda famous? Well I was for singing and dancing. Not like Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift famous but I did have quite a good fan base, and while the twins were at my house one day they noticed one of the posters my parents kept and so on. I mean I wasn't really hiding it. Haruhi knew about it, too. I just didn't bring it up, but now that they knew, the Host Club will know, and I'll have to invite them to my concert next month. What can I say? I'm the shit. Except in mornings. I hate mornings.

"Not at six in the morning I am not." I said, snuggling deeper into the pillow. I had fallen about ten times so we decided to give up. I was still in my cat t-shirt but with leggings underneath.

"So I guess we'll just have to practice after school." I nodded, lulling into sleep.

"She looks so peaceful!" "No Senpai! Don't wake her up!" _No. Fucking. Way._ I rolled over. Two beautiful violet eyes met my glaring blue ones. "Oh no! Is she blood type AB?" Tamaki shrieked.

"No but you're a fucking loud mouth ass hole who woke me up!" I yelled at him, getting crankier by the minute. He ran behind Haruhi who was shrinking by now.

"Don't hide behind me! You woke her up!" I leaped to punch him, and yes I mean I was air born, when someone caught me. I was struggling to get free when suddenly a lollipop was put in my view. "Ah!" I took it and calmed down. Everyone came out of hiding and sweat dropped.

"That's all you had to do? Give her candy?" Mori nodded. And the twins appeared behind him. "Any food really. Aria's kind of a glutton." I rolled my eyes at them and went back into the changing rooms.

Now waking up more I realized I may have been a little too harsh on Tamaki. Nah. I quickly changed into my uniform and brushed my naturally straight hair, I didn't want to do anything with it today, and walked back out. Tamaki still hid a little behind Haruhi but I walked around her and gave him a quick hug. His eyes started to sparkle and he started spinning me.

"Ah! Aria loves her daddy!" He kept singing. I struggled for a while for he wouldn't let go. He even ignored mine and the others attempts at telling him to let me go.

"Tamaki stop." Nothing.

"Tamaki let me down now." Still spinning.

"Tamaki I will fucking bite you." He kept singing around the room. I sighed and bit right into the side of his neck. He yelped and threw me.

"Mori help!" I yelled, covering my face so I wouldn't get too hurt.

I felt arms catch me and I looked up at a smiling Mori. I smiled.

"Mori-senpai, I swear you are my knight in shining armor." I blushed realizing what I said. He chuckled. I stared at him. "Oh my god you laugh!" Another chuckle. The rhythm of his laugh in his chest felt so comfortable. He sat me down. I quickly looked away trying to hide my blush and thank god Tamaki distracted everyone else so I didn't have to worry about them.

"Well it is about time for class. Come on Tamaki. You too, our little vampire." I grinned at Kyoyas nickname for me. I took his arm and we walked out to class together, Tamaki sulking behind.

Koaru was teaching me to waltz and it was going a lot better than this morning. I was actually getting the hang of it, kind of.

"…The gentleman always leads." I hear Kasugazaki-san say. I look over at them and Haruhi falls on her. I started to laugh, making Koaru laugh, which caused us to tangle our feet and fall, too. Hikaru joined on top of us, saying he was jealous that I was getting all his brothers attention. Mori was spinning Honey around the room so he didn't feel left out and Tamaki? Well you guessed it. He was AGAIN sulking in the corner. He had a lot of questions about the bite mark on his neck, which I kind of, maybe, told a few girls that Haruhi might have been the cause of them. And possibly more under his clothes. Long story short the nurse had to be called because all the girls in my class are perverts and either passed out or had nose bleeds. Which in conclusion got me a scolding from Kyoya.

"Aria!" Koaru laughed. "You're supposed to keep your eyes up at your partner!" I grinned as we all got up. We decided to take a break so I went to my water bottle and sat down next to two very dizzy seniors.

"Why so gloomy boss?" The twins asked, in unison.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practiced with." "I think you may be right but he's too tall to stand in as a woman for Haruhi- _kun_." _Their going to set him off again._ I sweat dropped.

Haruhi and Kasugazaki-san must've took a break, too because she was sitting at a table with some tea and Haruhi was standing talking to her.

Kyoya joined them as they started to talk about the style of the tea cups. _Ew.. But their green…_ I gave the cups a weird face and went back to snooping in on their conversation.

"We decided that it was about time that our club upgrade its tea sets."

"I see, what a pretty color!" _Not._ "Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Something must've struck a chord when Haruhi said that because Kasugazaki-san freaked as if she had a pole up her bum.

"N-n-not really! I mean no of course not! Whatever would give you that idea?" _Uh because you know that exact make and obviously admire it? Okay… Maybe I need more sleep._

"Hello! I've brought the new teacups you ordered!" I stood up to help the boy with the box he was holding and took it into the back.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Kasugazaki-san giggled when I walked back into the room. _Did I miss the punch line?_ "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all he doesn't look like the heir to a first-class corperation." _Well that's a little rude coming from the girl flirting with another girl thinking she's a he._ I shook my head a little to get out of the confusion I caused myself.

"Heir?" Haruhi questioned. I looked at the way the boy looked at Kasugazaki-san was very kind, I had to wonder if there was something behind it.

"His family business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." When Kasugazaki-san finally looked back up at him, she quickly looked down sadly. _Now I know somethings up._

"So whenever something exceptional comes in I've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china."

"Oh you think? I still have a long ways to go." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your studying abroad in England next month, correct?" _How the hell does he know all this?_

"Yes I am. Well, I better go now." And with that he left, leaving a sad tension in the air.

"So, are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki could always lighten up any situation.

"Are you and that guy kind of close?" And then there is Haruhi… who made the poor girl freak out again.

"Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other! What makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll please excuse me…" She ran off.

"Nice Haruhi." I poked the back of her head as I went to clean the table.

"Haru-chan! Guess what? They do know eachother. Suzushima-kun is Kasugazaki-chan's fiancé."Funny how we all kind of get used to Honey jumping on us when he's the oldest.

"Kyoya, how long have you known this?" _Uh oh. Stern daddy voice._

"About the two of the being engaged? Well, as you know I conduct a general research on all of our customers." "What fuck?" He gave me a quick glare and I hid behind Mori, glaring back. "The two were childhood friends. Their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it." _One day I will read inside that dirty little book of his…_

"I see…" They all started talking as I tried to sneak my way over to Kyoyas side, causally.

"Let's examine our strategy." "Which one?" "What what?" Guess which one was me?

"Men! It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!" Tamaki stood tall and proud.

"Did you just call me a man?..." Haruhi and I said together.

~ One Week Later ~

"It is so good to see you see tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club bids you…" Lights flashed down on Tamaki. "…welcome." And he bowed. Wow. All the lights turned on and the orchestra started playing, and it was actually very beautiful. We all stood on the stairs. Tamaki and I on top of the top tier, Kyoya, who wore a black tuxedo with a light purple shirt with a plum tie, and Haruhi, who wore a blood orange suit with a white shirt and purple tie, directly underneath with Honey wearing a light yellow tux with a light pink shirt and red bow and Mori who wore a dark navy tuxedo with a white shirt and a lighter shade a blue tie to his left and the twins, who wore matching black slacks, light yellow long sleeve button ups, green neck ties, and yellow plaid vests, to their right. The only way to distinguish the two was the chains hanging out of their pockets, Koaru on his left and Hikaru on his right.(Sorry I am horrible at describing.)

"As always ladies the Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance till your heart's content! Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queens' reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from the king." Kyoyas voice boomed throughout the room. All the girls cheered.

"Good luck to you all." Tamaki gave his best sexy face and I almost laughed but held my composer. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a pink shirt and a purple tie. It really did look good on him and accent his eyes. I held onto his arm and winked out to the crowd of girls. I was wearing one of the dresses my mother had designed for me. I was supposed to match Tamaki with the white theme so I had on a dress that was gold jeweled till under the breasts, then white flowed out, thankfully my mom knew I hated puffy dresses so this one just loosely hugged my legs.

A few of the girls glared at me, but I was used to it. Most who were usuals realized I had no interest in Tamaki at all other than friendship, but the few that didn't get the memo were still as harsh as ever. As soon as the girls heard there was a girl in the Host Club, we had record sales because they didn't want to lose "their Host" whomever it may be. I had been picked on a few and had some notes in my locker saying "Leave the Host Club or Suffer" which only made me laugh. Haruhi and Honey were the only two who knew because they had seen some of the notes on accident. But as I told them and the girls who had tried to confront me, I wasn't scared. I was just a waitress, serving their drinks. The twins did try and get me into their act a few times but I played off innocent and ran off. As I looked into the crowd I could see a few guys here, too. Kyoya must've sold them tickets to dance with me. Always thinking of the money… I sighed.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki literally flipped over the ledge to the others. The twins were rubbing their cheeks against an embarrassed Haruhi. I simply walked down the stairs next to Mori.

"Add some deluxe sushi."Kyoya ordered into his phone.

"Oh you poor thing.. " The twins kept whispering in her ears.

We eventually all walked down the steps and the boys were quickly swept away by girls wanting to dance. A boy in a black tux came over to me and bowed. He had brown hair that fell similar to Tamaki's with brown eyes. "May I ask for this dance?" I'll admit it, I blushed. I've never had anyone ask me to dance before.

"S-sure. But I'll warn you, I only learned this week how to waltz." I laughed and took his hand as he lead me to the dance floor.

"It is quite alright, just follow my lead." I nodded, trying not to look down at his feet.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but I didn't get your name?" I look up into his eyes.

"My bad, my name is Eric Sushima." He smiled down at me. We danced around for a while and talked about a lot of different things when I felt a pair of eyes looking at me but I ignored it, knowing it to be rude to look away from your dance partner. Eric's hand started to move lower and lower the more we talked and at first I thought it was by accident but now I could tell his intentions. I then looked around to find an escape because I didn't want to cause a scene. I moved his hand up higher but he didn't accept that answer. He went straight back but was stopped.

"Excuse me Aria, may I have this dance?" I quickly went towards Mori and away from Eric.

"Thank you so much." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"You didn't look comfortable." I shook my head and he move his hand from my waist to my chin to make me look up at him. "He was trying to move his hand down.. A lot." I could see the anger flash in Mori's eyes as he looked over at Eric. "It's fine. Just dance with me, okay?" I smiled up at him and he nodded looking down at me.

"If he comes near you again, come to me. Understand?" I looked up shocked. I didn't know Mori would be this protective over me, but I noddle nonetheless. After our dance he led me to the food table and I got a plate with some fancy tuna and a small slice of cake.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" He shook his head as he carried both of our drinks and we walked to the table where no one was at.

Haruhi was dancing with Kasugazaki and Honey and Tamaki were dancing with two other regulars from the club. I smiled at them.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun, ne?" He nodded back at me.

"I enjoyed our dance, Mori-senpai. You are a very talented dancer." I could see him blush a little as he nodded again.

"And you are quite cute when you blush. This is a thank you for saving me." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got up and walked into the back that had a sign that said "Host Club Members Only ~Thank You!" Written neatly in my hand writing.

Mori finally came in with Haruhi over his shoulder and Honey bouncing in front of him.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said to us all.

"It wouldn't be as fun any other way." I winked at her and all the boys blushed and looked at me for a second before regaining their composure.

"Never mind that, go get changed."Hikaru handed her a bag and Honey pushed her into a changing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi came out in a pink dress and a wig that resembled her old hair. I patted the seat next to me and the make up counter.

"Ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey pipes in.

"We know this is the bosses strategy but its kind of unsettling." The twins said behind my shoulders, watching me work.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing?" Tamaki burst through the doors just as I finished with Haruhi's make up, nothing too much. Just enough to help accent her face. She was already beautiful without makeup.

"The guest are waiting for-" Tamaki froze as Haruhi turned around and looked at him.

"Wow Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey was always so sweet.

Everyone cheered Haruhi a good luck as we walked, as a robot I might add, out of our room and into the hall.

"She looks so beautiful!" Tamaki whispered. I ruffled his hair, smiling down to him.

I went with Mori and Honey back to the dance room waiting for our big finish. We stood by a window when lights turn on and centered on a couple in the courtyard.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin the last dance in tonight's evening of festivities. The Host Club's last waltz falls upon this couple." Tamaki waved his hand toward Kasugazaki-san and Suzushima-san. He bowed down, asking her to dance. She accepted. I smiled and leaned back a little, on to Mori who put his hand on my shoulder. It was so sweet watching the two child lovers dance together in the spotlight.

"Ah! May this awkward couple be blessed!" I stood up and smacked Tamaki for ruining the moment.

"And now! Let us announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru started. I just noticed Haruhi was back into her suit.

"Congratulations Princess Kasugazaki! And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king!" "You ready?" Tamaki started. "Haruhi Fujioka will be standing in for the king!" Haruhi's mouth dropped. "Kyoya did say having a little accident at the end of the night might make it more thrilling." The twins said again, in unison.

"I agree!" I said putting in my two cents, giggling.

"There's no way I can kiss her."

"If you do it we'll cut you debt in one third." Kyoya piped in, completely changing Haruhi's mind.

"Plus it's only on the cheek, so it doesn't count." I said, blowing into Haruhi's ear, making her turn even redder.

"Stop that Aria you're not helping!" I couldn't help but laugh now.

Haruhi walked down the stairs and towards Kasugazaki-san.

"Hey you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked, oh so innocently. I nodded. "Yeah, it is." Tamaki looked as white as a ghost. Then he jumped into action, actually jumping towards Haruhi to stop the kiss but in the mist of doing that tripped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi so he lip locked with Kasugazaki. All the girls were squealing. Tamaki, Suzushima, and Kasugazaki were frozen. Haruhi touched his lips. Tamaki started crying in the background while I bit off a bite of Hikaru's banana.

Hey guys! Two stories in one day... I'm kicking ass. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! Please follow, favorite, review, and message me! Id love to hear from you guys! Just a warning the next two chapters will be mainly my own so I'm sorry if they take a little longer. Also I keep forgetting to say but

I Do Not Own Ouran High Host Club or any of its members or storyline. Aria Ketsuki is mine and mine alone.

Thanks again! Until next time!

xoxo Raya


	4. Please Read Guys

Hi guys! I'm back. I'm so very sorry that I've been away and I hope you all can forgive me. It's been a rough year (if you really care you can message me, if not I won't bore you lol). After I published my few chapters someone messaged me to help and they pointed out all of my mistakes and told me my story was too predictable. It hurt my feelings and like a child I stopped writing completely. I am sorry again that I did that.

But to the good/bad news. I am returning! But I will not start right away with my Tamaki story. If any of you know Naruto, I will be writing a story about a romance between my OC (same name almost- different story.) I have two ideas for her background and the first to message me will be able to pick. I just can't decide.

ANYWAY! I will continue this story, just not yet. Don't give up on me! I will start my new story prettt closely tied with how the anime is, so if any of you would like to read it without knowing the anime, you won't be too lost. I'll be back to posting more photos (hopefully on here... if not I'll find somewhere- I'm open to ideas) to show you all of the characters.

Again, I am very sorry. I hope this doesn't upset any of you just life has been very tough and lately I just don't feel the emotions to write for the Host Club.

Anyway my loves, feel free to contact me. I won't bite.

I hope you all enjoy my new story. And thank you all for the lovely comments to my story. It's really helped through this tough time.

Xoxox,

Raya


End file.
